Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6-4(6q-1)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 {-4(}\gray{6q-1}{)} $ $ 6 {-24q+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -24q + {6 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -24q + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-24q+10$